Perfectly Imperfect
by Slifer-san
Summary: Lucy and Levy's lives were perfect. They had friends and people that care for them, what else matters? But when two people from their past come back slowly things start to crumble. When an accident happens they have to make a choice. Will they turn back to their old lives or continue pretending everything ok? Rated T StiCy and RoLe Please Review


**A/N Hey guys Look I know it's been awhile but I just got an Idea for a new story and I have to put it out there. Yes I know I have like four other stories that aren't finished but I'm working on them. On the other hand, Good News I almost done with an extra long update for Getting Even It should be posted in the next couple of days so the waiting is over. I hope you can forgive me for I had this terrible thing called writers block but I was hit with inspiration and now I'm back. I hope you like this Story and please review. Also I'm up for anyone suggesting how to continue my stories. Oh a couple of things you need to know before you read the story are:**

**Missing Link is Lucy and Levy band. Lucy and Levy are the lead singers. Lucy plays the guitar. Levy plays the keyboard. Gray plays the bass and sings sometimes. Gajeel is also a bassist. Lisanna plays the tambourine. Natsu is their drummer and Mira-Jane and Ezra are their self-proclaimed managers.**

**No they are not professional just a garage band.**

**Natsu and Gajeel are cousins and live together with Gray who as of what Natsu and them know is Lucy's on again off again boyfriend.**

**Gray is actually Lucy's cousin pretending to be her boyfriend.**

**Loke is in college and is Lucy's real boyfriend as of right now.**

**Lucy and Levy are best friends that live together and had run away from home when they were six. I explained more in the story.**

**Wendy is Lucy's little sister **

**Now on with the story and tell if you want me to continue.**

_**Singing**_

**Talking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

…**.**

(Lucy's Pov)

The sound of Missing Link, my band, woke me up. I looked to see where the noise was coming from before I realized it was my phone. "Hello," I said into my phone groggily. "Lucy, Where are you and Levy, It's already third period and I can't keep distracting them forever sooo," The voice said in my ear. "Sooo What," I asked. "GET YOUR ASSES HERE NOW," the voice screamed through the phone making me flinch. "Alright Alright Gray we'll be there in ten don't get your panties in a bunch," I reply to my so called boyfriend through the phone. Gray is actually my cousin and we only pretend to date to keep Natsu from bugging me as well as Dan Straight who doesn't take no for an answer.

I heard him hang up the phone and I climbed out of bed to look around my apartment. It wasn't much. There was a hallway that led from the front door and then it opened into a room with brown hardwood floors. There was a window that stretched across the back wall and had a window seat under it. Two twin beds were situated on either side of a door that opened into a full bathroom. On the opposite side of that door was a kitchenette and against the counter facing the beds was a flat screen T.V hooked up to three different gaming stations. Around the room were scattered video games, movies, books, and clothes. In one corner was a guitar case and in the other was a keyboard with sheet music spread out everywhere.

I looked at the bed next to mine and saw Levy was still sound asleep. I grinned as an Idea popped into my head and ran out of the room to grab a bucket of water and string. After setting up my trap, I walked over to Levy's bed and screamed "Levy the books are on fire" She shot up tripping the wire and cause the water from the bucket to drench herself. "Luuuucccyy," She yelled having a deathly aura around her. I was too busy rolling on the ground laughing. "I'm hahaha Sorry haha I couldn't resist," I gasped out from the spot on the floor. "Whatever let's just go or we gonna be late," Levy grumbled. I stood up, "Well actually we're already late It's already third period." I replied sheepishly. Her eyes widen as she screamed "Shit" then ran off to the bathroom to get ready to leave. I sighed and shook my head. Looking around the room, I pick up a short tight jean skirt and black tights slipping them on. Grabbing a dark purple cropped tube top, I slipped it on before pulling on my cropped leather jacket. Levy exited the bathroom as I slipped in my high tops wearing a plaid skirt with knee high stocking, blue cropped tube top, and sliver leather jacket and vans. "Ready to go," she asked. "Yeah just let me grab my phone and guitar" I replied. I grabbed my phone sending a text to Loke and pick up my guitar case. "Let's go" I said walking out the door.

Together, Levy and I walked down the staircase that led to our apartment and rounded the corner to see a guy with orange brown hair, wearing sunglasses leaning against a shiny silver convertible. "Hey Loke," I grinned walking up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe, Hey Levy, Y'all ready to go I have classes this morning and I can't be late," He asked grinning. "Sure let's go," Levy and I replied climbing into the car. Loke slid into the driver's seat and sped off toward Fiore's most prestigious academy, Fairy Tail.

Loke dropped us off around the corner as requested by me. So, Levy and I had to high tail past the guards to get class. Since we already missed the first four periods of the day we went straight to the music room for band rehearsal. Walking into the music room we were greeted with sounds of "finally" and "about time you got here" from a group of teens that made up our band missing link. "Sorry we're late my alarmed didn't go off," I told the obviously pissed off teen with black hair. "I don't care if your alarmed didn't go off, which I know is a lie because I heard in the back ground when I called you, This is the fifth freaking time you and Levy have been late not only to school but to band practice." Gray replied angrily. I just rolled my eyes. "Watch it stripper, I think your already on thin ice with your girlfriend again," A boy with pink hair commented from his place behind his drum set. "Shut up Natsu," Gray yelled back at him. "Are you guys fighting," A girl with long red hair asked with a deathly aura surrounding her. "No Erza why would you think that," They replied with their arms around each other's necks. Two girls with white hair started gigging at their antics. They were the famous Strauss twins Lisanna and Mira-Jane, Mira for short. "Gihi Flame brain's afraid of a girl," A guy with metal piercing all over his face laughed. "What'd you say Gajeel," Erza questioned glaring at him. "Nothing," he squeaked. I sighed "Can we just start I want to get this over with," I groaned. Gray came up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. "You heard her let's start," Levy exclaimed. And so band rehearsal started.

(_Levy's singing__ Lucy's singing 'both')_

_Standing alone I watch people pass me by_

_I can't help but wonder who I am inside_

'_Then I see your face and everything is right again'_

We kept singing to the beat and soon finished the song. "Good job guys that's all for now Let's go get Lunch," Mira spoke up when we finished. I nodded and Levy and I put up our instruments and walked to the cafeteria. I sighed looking down at my phone. On the screen was a picture of me and a blonde boy that looked similar to Natsu with a scar on his face. We had our arms wrapped around each other in a hug and were smiling. I smiled sadly at the photo. 'I really miss Sting. I can't believe we had to leave our gang Sabertooth because my dad found us,' I thought to myself. Whenever someone ask me about the picture I would just reply with a "Oh just an old friend". Most of them would drop it after that. Levy looked at me. "You really miss him don't you," she asked. "Yeah, Hey but what about you huh, I always hear you mumbling Rouge's name in your sleep," I teased seeing a blush form on her cheeks. "sshhuut upp," she stuttered. I laughed and we enter the cafeteria together.

(Back at the Music Room/Normal Pov)

The band watched as the two girls walked out of the music room quietly. "Is it just me or did shrimp and bunny girl actually look sad," Gajeel spoke up after they exited the room. "I agree with him Luce looked upset, probably something Stripper said," Natsu agreed. Gray smacked him upside the head. "Oww" "I didn't do anything," Gray defended himself. "Well, let's go and see if we can cheer them up," Erza replied and so the six remaining band members left the music room planning to cheer up the two girls.

(Levy's Pov)

I saw Lucy look down at her phone at the picture of her and Sting. I know she misses him, but we had no choice. Our fathers had threatened to harm Sting and Rouge if we didn't do as they asked. We finally talked them into a deal that if Lucy and I could live on our own we would go to a school of their choice and they had to leave the Sabertooth gang alone especially Sting and Rouge. So we had to leave without a word and couldn't tell anyone what had happened. "You really miss him don't you," I asked. "Yeah, Hey but what about you huh, I always hear you mumbling Rouge name in your sleep," She teased. I felt myself blushing at the thought of the stoic faced man. "Ssshut up," I stuttered. She laughed and together we entered the cafeteria.

(Erza Pov)

As soon as we entered the cafeteria I knew something was wrong. Everybody was quiet and staring at two very red faced girl with two guys clinging to them. "Lucy/Levy who is that," Natsu and Gajeel yelled at the same time. Gray rolled his eyes and Mira and Lisanna were squealing. I just looked at them confused. "Umm guys this is Sting," Lucy said pointing to the guy clinging to her waist not letting go. "And umm this is Rouge," Levy explained trying to pry the guy from her persons. Gajeel walked up to the black haired man clinging to her and pull him off. "Get off of her," Gajeel yelled. He didn't as much as flinch and clung tighter to her growling at Gajeel to back off. The same deal was going on with Natsu and the blonde clinging to Lucy. Lucy and Levy started petting their heads telling them to calm down and that is was alright. That Natsu and Gajeel didn't mean any harm. I just stood there shocked. "Well it looks like things just got much more interesting around here," Mira spoke up smirking. "Yes indeed they did Mira," were the words that slipped from my mouth.

….

**A/N Do you want me to continue? Please check out my other Stories The Guardian, Brought up Right, and Getting Even. The lyrics are mine just so you know. Please review and tell if you want more. Bye see ya next time**


End file.
